


Lucid Liaison

by notlaracroft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealous Kylo Ren, Leia just wants her emo son to come back, Minor Poe Dameron/Rey, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlaracroft/pseuds/notlaracroft
Summary: Set about 6 months after the events of TLJ, Rey felt alone again.She just wanted to forget Ben Solo or Kylo Ren, who ever he was. Maybe a new liaison could help.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lucid Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this. It's my first fanfic on here. I love these two morons. BTW JJ Abrams ruined everything, so, he can shove it for that TROS will not be featured in this fic for that alone. Baby Ben deserved better. This first part is short but the others will definitely have more words, but this is what I can mustard.

**_Rey had felt it._ **

_The loneliness._

The loneliness that followed after she’d shut him out the last time . After he chose wrong. He chose selfishly. With no one too confide in like the way she’d done with him, she kept herself busy to forget her miserable existence without the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Her friends didn’t notice or rather didn’t give away knowing her current feelings. She was glad. They would have probably say she was naive and had fallen into a trap orchestrated by his darkness. But, it wasn’t any orchestration, no, it was all Ben Solo’s eyes that had trapped her. His soul begging to be released. But, was it the Ben whose hand she’d touched although galaxies away? She didn’t know.

It was easy to begin again. The feeling of her new reality and routine. She’d come to like routine, something steady, that reminded her of Jakku without feeling like forced indentureship. When she’d wake up, she’d break her fast in the mess hall with her friends. Poe’s laugh early in the morning woke her to begin her day of training and attending the meetings where she’d have to pretend to hate Kylo Ren. Although, she held an adamant opposition to the temperamental Sith Lord, that only herself and Chewbacca knew wasn’t true. She watched Finn and Rose’s budding romance with mild jealousy as she bitterly reminded herself that she’d never have something like that with anyone. Not anymore.

“So, Rey,” Poe begins as he’s drinking the caf with a sly eye faced at the last Jedi, “is it true that you lot can’t you know? Love?” He says rather curiously at her with a mischievous smile that burnt brighter than any star. “Not necessarily. Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. It’s not that love is forbidden from a Jedi. Because, Compassion, which is unconditional love, is necessary for a Jedi.”

“So no marriage or labels is what you're saying? No-strings-attached if your catching my drift,” He wiggles his bushy eyebrows and Rey laughs wholeheartedly as Rose throws a piece of her bread at him calling him disgusting, she sighs, “Oh, Poe,” but as she wipes a tear from her eye from the laughter. She feels a sudden pull from the force to something and that’s when she sees _him;_ sat across from her in the seat where Poe should be in a dark room.

Her breath hitches and she hears her friends call her name worriedly, but the only thing she can see is the face of her so-called enemy and former confidant. He looks at her just as shocked as she was.

_“Rey?”_ He says in a very monotone, deadpan tone and she sees that he’s sweating, mask off, sitting on the edge of his bed, and most of all shirtless. His eyes aren’t cold and menacing but confused and sad; with that she immediately shuts the connection off. She couldn’t do it. Not with her friends looking at her like she’s some loon.

**The force worked in mysterious ways.**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments and Kudos.
> 
> Constructive Criticism, Suggestions and etc. are more than welcome.


End file.
